I Hate Cats
by ISpeaktHouNAme
Summary: Well...I have nothing to say. This is my weirdest fic, just suddenly pops up in my head. Read and reply, please?


I hate cats.  
  
Don't ask me why, I don't know too.  
  
I found them a bit annoying sometime. Seeing their small legs gently banned, slowly lowered their head, getting the best position to sleep all day, never worry about their next meal because there must be different kind of people giving them. Fish and cat food were all right actually, but I sense that people are just going into the wrong way. Chicken wings, frenchfries, Sushi, coffee, orange juice.etc. And one day I finally discovered that their life are even better than mine. Darn it.  
  
This shouldn't be an excuse to hate cats I guess? But I do have a medical reason to keep away from them.  
  
I'm allergic to cats.  
  
Not cats exactly, but to their fur. I would sneeze all day if I were too close to them. If it was a small 1 or 2 sneeze it would be alright, but when it is nonstop, you rather get yourself killed. It was even hard to breathe when sneezing, and hurt my throat too.  
  
Absolutely terrible.  
  
To avoid making contact with them, I don't like going out. If you asked will I felt regret? My answer was no.  
  
Fake. That was my comment of our world. In fantasy, they often spoke of Justice, courage, wisdom.Yet, those are stories. Our world? They're just an excuse, an excuse to full fill own lust. None of these exist in our world.  
  
This is reality. Fake, dark, pain, fear, destroy, fragmented, complicated, power, lust, terror.that's all I felt in our world. The cold, loneliness of the world was like a dagger that split my heart. What could I see? What could I see! Robbing, killing, kidnapping, stealing, slaughter.what else! Like it was nothing to destroy others. Like life was just a joke after all.  
  
Though I didn't regret anything, it was still bored staying at home, had your hands on your cheek and sitting there nothing to do. So I played The World.  
  
The World, the largest on-line game at nowadays. The virtual reality and the free movement technique highly came above the others, more and more are joining to play each day.  
  
My user name is Cal, a Lv.85 archer.  
  
I thought I could get rid of everything I dislike, and enjoy the action and adventure in The World.  
  
But I was wrong.  
  
As usual, I read the BBS before logging into The World. And there I found a new topic named "Aromatic Grass". Aromatic Grass? An useless item. It's cheap, useless, who is interested in it? And cursed my curiosity, I clicked.  
  
The screen quickly jumped into the message form.  
  
It was short, just asking a strong party to join them to go to a high level dungeon and find Aromatic grass.  
  
I thought for a moment and decided to join.  
  
I looked at the top of the message.  
  
Sender: Elk  
  
I slipped the mouse to the reply button, slightly pressed against it. I introduced myself and asked where to meet him.  
  
I have never thought of a reply came that fast. Another new reply came, it was from Elk.  
  
"Thank you very much! Please meet us in front of the chaos gate of."  
  
I logged into The World and warped to Omega, around Lv. 80 or above, in other words, not easy quest here. I bought a few full healing potions and some antidotes that kind of stuff. Then, back to the chaos gate and waited.  
  
Finally, a blue haired wave master appeared in the crowd.  
  
"H.hi, I'm Elk, and.you are, Cal?" He paused. "Yes, I'm Cal, nice to meet you." I replied. "Where's your friend?"  
  
He smiled and pointed to the crowd, "Mia's coming. Look! Over there---"  
  
Out from the people, a big purple, long ears, long tail, furry ----- ------CAT.  
  
And that was the first time I discovered my knowledge on computer is so little and naïve.  
  
And now I'm stuck on a quest with a strange timid fellow and a human-sized cat to find the rare, unholy, powerless item, aromatic grass.  
  
A deal is a deal. I followed them and warped to a field.  
  
We were now in a field called Hidden - Sun's - Garden. A nice place, wet, sunny, warm weather, a sign of good growing. Even in the field, grass grown to the height of my head.  
  
This was a big problem. I have to push away the grass each step I walked. But Mia was like a leopard running across the fields and tries to catch his prey. The only different was, the prey were aromatic grass.  
  
"I sense the smell of aromatic grass!" Mia cried joyfully like a child and speed up the search. I swear, if Elk wasn't there, I would shot him down immediately.  
  
Luckily, I am an archer. Archer's speed is a bit better than other types. I could still move in a good speed even in such case. But the problem was, Elk couldn't. If you ask me to describe, I would rather use "Struggling in the grass" more than "Walking on the grass".  
  
I glanced at the situation, one "struggling" behind, furry cat moving in great speed searching for his "prey", and the last, me, stopped and looking around. This was no use, we're just separating each other. As expected, I could not see the others within minutes. Furthermore.  
  
A silver flickered in the grass ended my thoughts. Without doubt, I threw myself to the right and dodged out from the attack.  
  
Furthermore.monsters were hidden in the tall grass!  
  
It was a throwing blade. "Not good." Looking at the direction where the blade came, I took out my crossbow.  
  
My eyes scanned and found a few movements in the grass. I located the places already, but which one is it? Is that a bunch of them? Or only one?  
  
I smiled. No problem. I'll see them in one shot. "I'll let you know you deal with the wrong guy." I looked around, I have to find a higher place, enough for me to see the target places. I found a tree a few meters away from me, I leaped on and angled my crossbow. I didn't point my crossbow to the monster exactly. Instead, I pointed a small distance from it. Why? Because my attack was.  
  
"Exploding Arrow!" my arrow shot out, the arrowhead changed into a small fireball, it was small, but enough already. My arrow smashed onto the ground, creating a great explosion. A brawl was heard nearly the same time. I smiled, that was what I wanted, I angled my crossbow again, but this time, directly to its head and let my arrow fly. My arrow reached the monster's head, it died within seconds and disappeared.  
  
Although I won, this was not a time to celebrate, I stayed on the tree and look around again find Elk and that fury cat.  
  
I was lucky to find a high place. This way I could look at the field in full size. Maybe if I didn't find this tree, the one that disappeared would be me. Yes, I was lucky, but what about the others? Let's forgot about that damn cat, she's a blade master at least. But Elk. Wave master's physical defense was very weak.  
  
Curses. I hopped down back to the ground and started running. This was dangerous, but staying in one place was useless.  
  
I jumped over a rock. I have been continuously running across for at least one hour already, but still found nothing. During this period, I had fetch hundreds of instant mails to them, but none replied.  
  
It was late. The field slowly turned golden with the sky.  
  
Magnificent, isn't it?  
  
Once I heard a comment about sunset. It.was from a soldier if I was right. He said he didn't like sunset, it was too beautiful, too beautiful that he wonder will he still be alive to see the next sunset. A feeling of loss I guess. Afraid that it would disappear suddenly, afraid the chance may slipped from your hand.  
  
Everyone has something important in his or her life. Friends, parents, what you believe, what you want, what you see, hope, miracle.even a tiny wish, maybe it was a wish too little for you, to that person, it was the whole thing to him. If you tear it apart, you destroyed that person too.  
  
But this was what the real world dose.  
  
I ran. All this destroyed me, broke me. I escape. I logged into the world. This was all I could do now.  
  
"1 hour and another 30 minutes." I grumbled. " But looks like.not a good time to rest." Why? Because two big yellow eyes focusing on me.  
  
I shivered, but continued running. In these chasing games, stop and you die! I peeked at my back, hoping for an image of the monster.  
  
But look like it was too late.  
  
A strong hand pushed my head to the ground. I couldn't see the monster's face, but the long sword holding in its right hand already shown what it's going to do.  
  
I couldn't move a muscle. Guess the monster was crouching on me right now? This was just a game after all, but just didn't know why, I feared for the monster's attack, I feared for I'll be getting hurt. Why?  
  
Didn't people said before the moment you die, the whole past of your own will flash in your brain? Liked it was real, My brain did that. My memories.  
  
A robber killed my mother at my age of 6. My father went out for work, seldom comes back. For real, my childhood precious memory is none. Alone at night, silence of my home, my anger of loneliness echoed in my room.Curses reality, curses society, curses life.Curses.  
  
At least I have to see the image of the monster before I die. I looked up.  
  
Big, long ears.long tail. furry...!?  
  
"Hi Cal" said Mia.  
  
"Ahhhhchu!!! *Sneeze"  
  
" You damn humiliated horrifying unwanted awful CAAAAT!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Hey, take it easy man." Mia laughed. "But perhaps you should cover your mouth before sneezing."  
  
"Enough of this nonsense! For Haven's sake have you forgotten Elk? Wave Master's physical defense is very low! He would be surrounded by monsters!" I cried angrily.  
  
"Well then? What are we waiting for? Under the name of Justice, we, the wind followers, now chase the wind and head west, where the wind will be forgotten, the sun dives beyond the golden fields and turns into the rule of darkness of night. To rescue our beloved wave master, Elk." Mia said playfully.  
  
Mia was like pouring oil into fire, she's burning me up. Like it was nothing, life was a joke after all. Joke. My mother was killed only because the robber wanted. Just simply enjoy the feeling and shot my mother.  
  
Such Human being, such stupid society.  
  
Justice, believe, miracle.such things.  
  
The first time I discovered it had never exist.  
  
Anger. Lied deep in my heart. Now manner will be broken and the anger will burst out.  
  
In the next few minutes I yelled as much dirty words as I knew to Mia. Also mentioned my childhood.  
  
We both went silent for moments.  
  
Suddenly, Mia laughed.  
  
I had no energy to hate already. I asked her in a tired voice. "And which part made you laugh?"  
  
"Your conclusion, some justice that kind of stuff, never exist? You're just stupid enough."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Does justice exist? These kind of things, depends on yourself."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Cal, one question. Does the real world that you've been talking about exist?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Couldn't you answer this simple question? I don't know your knowledge level is that kind of low."  
  
"And what does that mean!"  
  
Mia looked at me quietly. Slowly, she looked up, but the concentration point wasn't the sky. No, she wasn't looking at anything, she was just looking up, seemed to look through "The World"  
  
Last, she answered.  
  
"I'm an NPC, I couldn't see the real world, but that doesn't mean the real world doesn't exist."  
  
She turned her head back to me again. "You cannot see Justice, does it mean it doesn't exist?"  
  
My throat was like dry-out. I couldn't say a word.  
  
"The one that really denies the existence of Justice is you but not the society nor reality. The real disappearance is not the image disappeared, is no one believe."  
  
"Wake up, Cal" She said. "Wake up, think again, is it really the world that did not accept you? Or it is you who don't accept the world?"  
  
"These were my conclusion from a gray haired wave master friend." Mia said.  
  
Afterwards she paused, " Other questions of life, time will tell you the answer. Or.go find your answer."  
  
Mia turned around and began to walk. Maybe there has been no movement for so long, I was totally shocked when Mia had moved.  
  
"Where.are you going?" I asked.  
  
"Find Elk, of course?" Mia answered.  
  
"..Hey, wait up, you freak'in cat."  
  
".Don't you have any better words to describe such good cat that tells you about life?"  
  
"Well, this is the best one I can think of now, or perhaps you want me to add the ones that I said before?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Just as Mia finished to reply, an explosion came.  
  
"That magic is.. Circle of flame.?" I muttered.  
  
Mia stopped and said, "Cal, you have a mistake about wave master's physical."  
  
"Elk is an exceptional" I laughed.  
  
"20 aromatic grass!?" I asked in surprise.  
  
"Mia has enough already, she told me to give you some." Smiled Elk.  
  
Ah~ Smile when ever mentioned Mia, I could guess the relationship.  
  
"Thanks." I turn my head to Mia. "Hey freak'in cat!"  
  
"Yes?" Mia showed a "give a better word to describe" face.  
  
I ignored it and said, "Call me if you need! Seeya!"  
  
I waved my hand to Elk and Mia and logged out.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
All I could say is weird. It is my sudden thought actually. I first didn't think it as a serious one , but after I complete it, I'm making it more and more.serious(the best word I could think of to describe this fic).  
  
I don't hate cats actually. I cannot denied their cuteness. For real, I like them a lot. But the situation that I mentioned in first is true. Coca- cola, chocolate, chips, frenchfrices, chicken wings, cookies, fruits, fish, cat food.people just give them a lot~(Chuckles).  
  
Also, thankyou for the ppl who read and reply "Journal of The Wave Master."  
  
Thanks ~ ! \(^_^)/ 


End file.
